


So a Goddess and an Archangel Walk Into a Prophet's House...

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali is less than impressed to discover that, not only is Gabriel not dead, but he’s been avoiding her and shacking up with some scruffy little human instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So a Goddess and an Archangel Walk Into a Prophet's House...

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another "I'm not quite sure why I started writing this but oh well".

It’s easy to forget Gabriel’s an archangel, sometimes. Mainly when he’s like this, sprawled out on his front on Chuck’s narrow second-hand bed and groaning softly, breathlessly, as two of Chuck’s fingers slide easily in and out of him. Here, he could be any one of the countless people Chuck’s fucked in this exact spot; alright, he’s male, or at least his vessel is, and Chuck tends to go for something a little softer, a little curvier. But he’ll try anything once – and most things twice – so he can always write it off as an experiment… Which would be easier if this weren’t the fifth, sixth, hundredth time he’s done this, lain Gabriel out and opened him up, touched him and broken him apart with his fingers.

“That’s it,” murmurs a voice in his ear, fingertips brushing easily down his cheek. “Just like that – although I’m sure you know that.” Laughter. “You can be a little rougher with him, you know. He can take it.”

It’s a little harder to forget Kali’s a goddess. A freaking  _goddess_ , for the love of peace, albeit missing the extra arms, the blue skin, the necklace of skulls, and other assorted typical paraphernalia. And he  _hasn’t_  done this with her what feels like a hundred thousand times, or even once, and it’s a little hard to forget it when she’s draped over his back, bare breasts pressing against his shoulder blades and hips rolling in firm pushes against the denim covering his ass. He feels hypersensitised to her touch, as if he can feel the drag of her nipples across his bare skin, the damp heat of her cunt and the curls of wiry hair between her hips dragging against the small of his back. It’s ridiculous, impossible, and somehow unbearably real, despite the layers of (his) clothing between them.

“He  _deserves_ it,” she says, and her voice is sharp, clipped, fingernails digging into Chuck’s shoulder even though his shirt, “for letting me think he was  _dead_ , and then shacking up with a… mortal. Not that I mind you.” Fingers with nails that feel uncomfortably like talons stroke through Chuck’s hair. “You’re rather sweet, in a… scruffy sort of way.”

“Uh, thanks, I think,” mumbles Chuck, ducking his head to hide cheeks that gave up on blushing a half-hour or so ago, and retaliating to Gabriel’s burst of breathless laughter by stroking over the archangel’s prostate mercilessly. The chuckles tail off into a strangled, high-pitched whine, and Kali purrs her approval into his ear, one hand untucking the back of his shirt from his jeans and sliding a hand under it. The light scratch of her nails at the base of his spine makes him whimper.

“Fuck, fuck,  _please_ , Kali, c’mon, you gotta- I don’t even care just- get him to fuck me or- or ride me or-  _something_ , come  _on_!” whines Gabriel, as impatient as always. He’s wriggling back onto Chuck’s fingers, hips arching upwards to let him bear down on them and drag more inside of him. “ _Please_ …”  
“Stay still, Gabriel,” orders Kali, voice like ice again. “Or I’ll have to tie you down.”

“And that’s supposed to be a _threat_?” mutters Gabriel sulkily, but he stops writhing all the same. He’s been tied down by Kali before and  _boy_  is it fun; what’s not so fun is trying to get out of it when she disappears after she’s satisfied and leaves him to untangle ropes and handcuffs and leather with a raging hard-on.

Chuck feels like arguing that no one’s going to  _get_  him to do anything, but that seems a bit of a moot point – because Kali,  _goddess_ , and besides he’s pretty sure he’d do anything she asked right now. Her hand’s found the way round to the front of his jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. The brush of her fingers over the bulge of his dick, covered by just a thin barrier of boxers, makes him want to press forward and grind against her hand until he comes in his pants like a teenager.

He doesn’t, of course, because he’s an adult and far more mature than that, but it’s a near thing.

“No,” murmurs Kali, grinning and resting her chin on Chuck’s shoulder, as if she’s not naked and draped over a human, watching an archangel come undone. “I think… How many fingers have you had in him before, human?”  
“Uhm, I’m Chuck-” starts Chuck, and then swallows hard when the fingers teasing his cock dig in. Just a little, but he knows a warning when he sees one. “Th-three. Three, I think.”  
“Four,” rasps Gabriel, fingers twitching from where he’s holding his hands above his head, gripping tight to the metal columns of Chuck’s headboard. “Four, there was that one time with the- fuck, oh fuck, Kali I can’t-”

“You can,” she says sweetly, reaching a hand over Chuck’s shoulder to run one nail down the inside of his thigh. The way the muscle twitches at her touch is really rather beautiful. “And his hands are even  _bigger_  than mine, think how nice it’ll be.”  
“ _Hands_?” squeaks Chuck, stilling – or, more accurately, freezing, but no one’s paying attention to him.  
“M’gonna come  _way_  before that,” objects Gabriel, a hint of whinging to his voice. “Kali, sweetie,  _c’mon_ , please…”

But Kali’s lost interest in his bargaining, has turned her attentions back to Chuck. “It’s fine, he can take it,” she assures him, stroking fingers through the mess of sweat-damp hair atop his head, other hand sliding below the open waistband of his jeans to cup him gently. “And he enjoys it  _so much_. Mmh, the look on his face when he gets it inside him, isn’t that right, Gabriel?”

Gabriel’s chest is heaving, head thrown back and eyes wide, glazed, rolled half up into his head. “’F you’re- f’you’re gonna do it then- then get on with it,” he gasps, because Chuck might have only two fingers inside him, but they’ve been stroking lazily over his prostate for the past ten minutes and he’s not sure how much more he can take. And he  _really_  doesn’t want to come before Kali says he can – there are few things more humiliating than a goddess taking you over her lap and spanking you until you’re sobbing, Gabriel knows from experience. Having Chuck there, watching, will only make it worse.

“Bad archangels who run away from the pagans because they want some human cock don’t get nice things,” says Kali, her voice bitingly cheerful, and detaches herself from Chuck’s back. The sudden cold of it, without the furnace that is Kali’s bare skin warming him, is a shock. But when he realises that she’s going to sit on the bed by Gabriel’s head, one leg curled around the curve of his head and the other hanging off the bed, back leaning up against the headboard… well, he’s not complaining about the new, magnificent view.

For a moment he just stands there, staring, still fully clothed – and how, why, when the other two are naked as the day they were- well, created, not born, but the message still stands, he doesn’t know.

“Third finger, human, come on. He can take that easily, little slut.” There’s affection in Kali’s voice, though, and Gabriel grins at the slur.  
“Nice to know you haven’t changed,” he manages, tilting his head to grin up at her. Chuck slides a third finger into him, easily like Kali said, and his eyes roll back again for a moment.  
“Mmh.” Kali pets his hair gently, her other hand brushing an absent thumb over one dark, peaked nipple. Chuck whimpers, and Gabriel turns his head a little further, mouthing hopefully at the inside of her thigh, eyes fixed on the junction of her legs. The soft, slick folds of skin there look almost unbearably enticing, and he knows that even if orgasms don’t exactly clear Kali’s black moods, they at least soften them somewhat.

Kali looks down at the feel of lips against her skin, one eyebrow raised in amusement at Gabriel’s audacity. “No,” she says firmly, when he gets near to his goal. Fingers are suddenly clamped around his jaw, twisting his head so he’s back to looking up at the ceiling. “You’re not getting away with what you’ve done that easily. Now, be good and concentrate on how nice the human is being to you.”

There’s less ice in her tone, though, and more amusement, and when Chuck mumbles, “Fourth finger,” in warning – pulls his fingers out, tucking his pinkie under the other three, adding a little more lube and pushing them in again, slowly – she lets out a soft sign of pleasure at Gabriel’s shocked groan. She lets the hand not currently playing with her breasts slide down her stomach, playing with the curls of hair they encounter as she moves lower.

Both Chuck and Gabriel have stopped to watch, a little breathless, although Chuck’s fingers are still sliding slowly, easily in and out despite the red stretch of Gabriel’s hole around them. Later it will be puffy and blushed, sore to the touch, but for now the burn’s secondary to everything else, background noise to the pleasure and the noises Chuck and Kali are making – Kali’s slow, easy, self-confident sighs of pleasure as she teases herself absently, Chuck’s hitched, embarrassed gasps as he watches the way Gabriel responds to him, watches the way Kali touches herself. It’s adorable.

“Find his prostate,” orders Kali, eyes fixed intently on Chuck and the slight pink of his cheeks under his scruff. “Make him moan, I want to hear him…” She sinks two fingers into herself as she gives the order, lets her words tail off into a breathless moan, bearing them all the way in and dragging them out shiny-slick. Gabriel whimpers, licks his lips, and even Chuck can’t help staring at the glistening strings between her fingers when she spreads them absently, before closing them and pushing them back inside. “Go on.”

Chuck swallows hard, still staring at Kali, and does as he’s told. Presses his fingers carefully against Gabriel’s inner walls and slides them up and down, side to side, scissors them as best he can, looking for that spot. He knows Gabriel well by now, can find it with relative ease when using just two fingers, but four are clumsy, unwieldy, and it takes a bit of searching.

He knows he’s found it when Gabriel clenches helplessly around him and lets out a strangled yelp, back arching and fingers going white-knuckled around the headboard. “Kaaaaali,” he whimpers, eyes rolling a little, mouth slack with pleasure. “Oh- oh- oh fuck, Kali,  _please-_ ”

“ _Excuse_  me,” snaps Chuck, before thinking, jabbing his fingers hard against the archangel’s prostate and drawing something that’s barely below a scream from Gabriel’s throat. “ _She’s_  not the one with her fingers inside you.” When he realises what he’s said, he flushes, opens his mouth to stammer apologies, but Kali’s watching him with amusement.  
“No, no, you’re right. He should be –  _mmmmh_  – begging you too. Only fair to share, isn’t that right?” she asks him, thumb rolling easily over her clit, hips arching up into the touch of her own hand.

So that’s what this is; a game.

Swallowing, Chuck pulls himself up a little, finds the little courage within him that’s fit to stand level with a god, to bend an archangel to his whim. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and when he opens them, there’s a little more determination in his gaze, a little more strength. “You want something,” he says to Gabriel, voice low and as steady as he can make it, the beginnings of a smile at the edges of his mouth, “you ask me. Understand?”

Kali purrs her approval, and Gabriel whimpers.

Chuck takes that as a yes and turns his attention back to Gabriel, back to the reddened clench of his hole around Chuck’s fingers. He slips them out, the obscene, wet sound of it echoed as Kali pushes fingers inside herself again, echoed by a long moan. Gabriel whimpers again, and Chuck has to force himself not to look, dribbling more lube over his four fingers before pushing them roughly back inside.

Back arching nearly off the bed, Gabriel cries out, breath stuttering in his chest. He’s so close to coming that it hurts, physically hurts, the ache in his lower stomach building to a screaming furnace. He needs that thumb, needs it inside him so he has permission to let go, is allowed to come. “Fuck, c’mon, come _on_ ,” he groans, hips shoving back on Chuck’s fingers because he’s nothing if not a glutton for punishment. “I gotta- I gotta-”

“Let him come,” gasps Kali, the slick sounds of fingers pushing in and out of herself growing louder, her other hand coming up to dig nails into her nipple, rolling between the pads of her fingers. The noises she’s making, low and sharp and utterly decadent, are distracting, but when Chuck pauses to stare, she snaps, “Do it!”, words tailing up into a gasping groan.

Drawing in a deep breath, Chuck glances down at Gabriel –  _tell me this is okay, I need to know you’re okay with this_  – and Gabriel nods shakily, frantically, fingers curling and uncurling with jittery need. “Please,” he rasps, eyes wide. “Please,  _fuck_ , I need it, please-”

Biting his lip, Chuck slips his fingers out, drizzles yet more lube over them, and he knows he’s making a mess but he doesn’t really care. It’s almost difficult to get his fingers lined up, all pinched into a wedge, because of the way they slip on the lube-slick skin, but eventually he manages it. The tips sink in easily, Gabriel’s body giving way easily, and the cry he lets out is near-divine.

It gets harder when they get past the midpoints of his fingers, when the stretch starts to burn a little and Gabriel begins squirming, letting out these half-choked noises that make Chuck pause only to be told to keep going by two desperate voices. Gabriel’s hole is shiny and red, stretched wide and tight around Chuck’s hand, and when he pushes forward that little bit more, gets Gabriel full and stretched nearly around his knuckles, Gabriel  _keens_.

“Greedy,” manages Kali, fingers slipping in and out of herself again, faster this time, thumb working her clit like she’s going to die if the friction lets up for even a second. “Greedy, selfish little archangel, running off with some human- like a little  _slut-_ ”

Chuck pushes again, pulls his hand back and then presses forward determinedly against the resistance of Gabriel’s body, eyes fixed on the fine tremors running down Gabriel’s spine, on the way he’s clenching and relaxing around the intrusion like he can’t even help himself. It’s delicious, perfect, and Chuck can’t help himself – he forgets about going slow, forgets about wanting to drag this out, and instead just keeps pushing, forces forward until Gabriel’s stretched wide around his knuckles and then past them, sliding the last few inches as Gabriel’s hole clenches around the thinness of his wrist.

“Holy fuck,” breathes Chuck as Gabriel shudders, eyes screwed shut and mouth open as his arms and legs tremble, struggle to hold him up. His cock’s heavy, still hard between his legs and dripping so much it takes Chuck a moment to realise he’s not already come, that he’s still searching for something to tip him over the edge even as he whimpers and squirms, bucking back like he’s not already got enough of Chuck in him.  
“Please,” he whimpers, writhing, fucking himself mindlessly on Chuck’s fist with short, hungry drags of his hips, searching for something he just can’t find. “Please, please,  _fuck_ , I need- I need-”

All it takes is Chuck shifting a little, spreading his fingers experimentally inside Gabriel to feel the press of the hot, slick insides tight up against his hand, and Gabriel’s gone, howling his pleasure into the bedsheets as his arms give way and send him face-first and near sobbing into the mattress. The spasm of his hole is so tight it’s almost painful around Chuck’s wrist, but it’s worth it for the sight of Gabriel coming apart in front of him, staining the sheets with thick dribbles of come as his body rocks forward with the force of his orgasm.

There’s not really much Chuck can do when Gabriel falls silent, other than lick his lips with an anxious tongue and whisper, “Holy fucking  _shit_ ,” as he looks down at where Gabriel’s practically hanging off his hand, like it’s the only thing keeping his hips up.

Gabriel twists his head to blink dazedly at Chuck, smiling and sated and high like he always is after a really good orgasm, and mumble something utterly incoherent into the sheets that are covering most of his mouth where he’s jammed head-first into the mattress.  
“Speak up,” panted Kali, head tilted back and eyes closed as she fucks herself harder, more urgently – she’s close, so close now she can taste it, the building of pleasure in her stomach and throat telling her she’s almost there.

It takes Gabriel’s slurred, sex-tired mumble of, “Thank you, Chuck,” to tip her over the edge.

She comes near-silently, a strangled sort of exhale as her face screws up in response to the overwhelming rush of the first clench around her fingers, pleasure flooding her as she works herself through it. Everything’s fire-bright and dazzling, sparks behind her eyelids and breath catching in her throat as she simply forgets to breathe, absorbed in the sensation still rolling in waves up from where her fingers are sliding in and out of herself with a wet, sucking sort of noise, body reluctant to let them go even for the split-second it takes to thrust back in.

Eventually, though, the steady push-pull of her fingers and the roll of her thumb over the softness of her clit become too much, a sharp, angry sort of pleasure bordering on painful as her body objects to stimulation so soon after orgasm. She could shut it up with a thought, of course, bring herself to orgasm again in less than a second – she  _is_  a goddess, after all – but sex is one of the few things humanity has managed to perfect, and she enjoys experiencing it in its original form.

By the time she comes back to herself, Chuck’s managed to – reluctantly – ease his hand out of Gabriel, is wiping his hand on his sheets on the basis that they’re already covered in lube and archangel come, so a little more ruining isn’t going to hurt anyone. When he looks up, it’s to find Kali staring at him, an alarmingly calculating look in her face for someone who is licking glistening strands of her own juices off her fingers and is still boneless from her recent orgasm.

“What?” he manages, articulately, swallowing hard, acutely aware of the fact that his dick is still a solid bulge in the front of his pants, hard and aching. If he doesn’t jerk off soon, then he might actually come in his pants like a teenager and that really isn’t something he wants to do right now in front of a goddess and an archangel.

Kali rolls her eyes, like he’s being particularly stupid. He probably is – erections tend to make him a little slow, especially when they’ve been unsatisfied for as long as this one has, the need to come drumming at the back of his skull. “Clothes off, human,” she says slowly, voice exaggerated, speaking to an idiot. “Cock out, hurry up. I’d rather not have to wait around all evening to get something inside of me.”

Then she laughs – actually  _laughs_  – when his jaw drops, eyes wide and shocked and utterly disbelieving. Gabriel joins in too, a breathless little snuffle against the mattress that Chuck can only distinguish as laughter because of the twitch of his lips.

“Oh please,” says Kali, slightly too many teeth showing for her smile to be classed as anything other than predatory. She pushes Gabriel to one side of the bed with a dismissive movement, ignoring the way he groans softly at the touch, like he’s still so oversensitive that any form of physical contact. “No refractory period – there’s a reason I chose a female vessel. And anyway, I want to see what it is about you that’s got Gabriel so eager to spread his legs.”

And really? With a  _goddess_  laying herself out on the bed for him, legs spread and thighs glistening tantalisingly from her previous orgasm, hips tilted demandingly upward and a vaguely impatient look on her face, there’s not really any way Chuck can say no.


End file.
